


The Truth of War

by TheYaoiChick



Series: Tumblr Inspired [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Introspection, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: Sokka never thought he would have to consider the death of anyone other than Ozai in this war. That was before their little pick up said he was Prince Zuko, and demanded to be taken home.
Relationships: Aang & Katara & Sokka, The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Inspired [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486505
Comments: 52
Kudos: 506





	The Truth of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> A different take on [this post](https://muffinlance.tumblr.com/post/189635218721/aonomiki-replied-to-your-ask-post-for-frame-of)  
> A slightly more... angsty version ^^;

A week. They rescued their little buddy from Zuko a _week_ ago, and it’s only now that Sokka is seeing how that hadn’t been their _best_ decision.

  
They had asked his name, back when they had picked him up of course. They had just thought the kid didn’t want to tell them -- didn’t trust them enough maybe -- and that’s why he claimed to be _Zuko_. Though, why he picked the name of the guy who constantly mistreated him was beyond Sokka’s comprehension.

  
Katara had been outraged, thinking the Fire Nation had been raising him as a _decoy_ for Zuko, as a assassination prompt to take heat off the real Zuko. Fortunately, while Sokka didn’t doubt the Firelord _would_ do something as messed up as that since the entire nation has no problem treating people as props, he pointed out that that would only work under two conditions; one, if they didn’t know Zuko’s real age, or two, the decoy had to be the same age, which would put the little guy out of the running.

  
So that just left the choices that the little guy just choose the scariest person he knew and took his name to seem scary himself, or he might actually be named Zuko, and his Fire Nation parents have been lying to him all his life, filling his head with tales of being a Prince... Maybe for a coop? It wouldn’t surprise him if people in the Fire Nation killed their leaders just so they can grab the power for themselves.

  
But if the last one had been the case, then as much as he didn’t want to admit it, Zuko’s -- the actual Prince and not their child version -- behavior becomes a little more reasonable. Because while it wasn’t the _kid’s_ fault, obviously Zuko would have problems with someone planning to overthrow his father. Hell, he may have even thought it was a way of _protecting_ the kid, because if he goes around calling himself the Prince, then people would kill him for the audacity to imitate royalty.

  
But somehow, he just can’t see Zuko caring about something like that. Too like his father, wanting to destroy _everything_ that crossed his path, so why should this kid be any different? Katara quickly agreed with him, while Aang still seemed to think there was _good_ in Zuko. Ha. Poor kid was still painfully naive, even after what he’s seen so far. It was as terrifying as it was sad that he _had_ to get rid of it.

  
And when Zuko comes barging in on them, completely ignoring Aang, he thinks he’s right. That there was no _way_ Zuko cared about anything other than what his father wants, and that’s why he wants the little guy back. To be made a lesson to the rest of his nation. Or at least... He did until,

  
“Give my younger self _back_! The Spirits need to send him back home!”

  
So, Zuko didn’t want the kid dead -- which _yay_! so maybe not **completely** evil -- but it showed he may be a little... well nuts. Because time travel? Literally where does he get this stuff? Time travel doesn't exist! And sure, there’s bending, and spirits, and an Avatar that connects those things, but those make... a little sense. Maybe. Sorta. On a good day. But time travel, not even the spirits can do that! 

  
Even _Aang_ was sceptic of it, and if that wasn’t proof that the Prince is off his bison then Sokka didn’t know what was. It was laughable how stupid an excuse it was, and boy did they have a laugh. Until...

  
“Why are you laughing? The Spirits work in mysterious ways, Mother said so, and.. and... you’re the _Avatar_! If anyone can get them to send me home it would be you, right? Mother and Father must be worried about me by now, and I don’t want Azula to think I ran away! Cause then... then... then she’ll be sad but pretend it’s what she always wanted. Or maybe it’s what she always wanted and pretend to be sad...? And Grandfather will be annoyed at Father for my disappearance, and then Father will be upset. Which makes Mother upset! So you must send me home, at once. I’ll... I’ll... I’ll even keep it secret that you’re alive! I mean, not that anyone would even believe me without proof cause Grandfather and Father both looked for you for years and found nothing, but you’ll have a headstart even though you’re still going to lose!”

  
Well. How in the hells is Sokka supposed to take _that_? None of them have the heart to tell him that he’s been lied to, and Sokka is also wondering who the heck Azula is supposed to be, so Aang agrees to try. Because at least after talking to the spirits it would give credit to their story when they _have_ to tell him he’s not who he thinks he is.

  
Once the glowing stops, and Aang is back, Sokka and Katara both breath in deep to prepare themselves for anything little Zuko might throw at them from arguments to tears in denial about what they’re about to tell him.

  
“Monkey feathers. Guys, you’re _not_ going to believe this! He really _is_ from the past! This is actually Prince Zuko, just... Younger!”

  
What? Just... What?

  
No! Time travel is impossible! Even the _spirits_ shouldn’t be able to do that, because if they _could_ then **why** haven’t they sent anyone back to just take out Sozin before this war ever happened? Why are they just _letting_ this war happen?!

  
“There’s no _way_ that’s Zuko. He’s so innocent! And actually cares about people! Even us, and we’re supposed to be his enemies. The spirits must be wrong, no one just... just... completely **changes** their morals like that! If he thought all this was wrong back then, he’d think it was wrong now but he doesn’t!” Katara argued.

  
Sokka wants to think she’s got a point but... if firebenders and the Fire Nation were good back in Aang’s time, then maybe any kid showing a moral compass after Sozin took over were delt with before they could cause the Nation any problems. Wether that be by beating them into submission or, or, he doesn't know, mind control? Or even death, if they won’t change. Seems like the kind of evil Sozin’s line would be capable of. And... The only reason Zuko wasn’t killed for **_his_** moral compass is because, people would know? Or maybe it would be seen as the public as a slight? Or proof they _were_ right, and this war _is_ wrong?

  
Sokka’s getting a headache. He never once wanted to think about Zuko, his past, or his extremely messed up family.

  
In the end, it doesn't really matter. Zuko made his choice, and he’s evil. So while Aang and Katara are trying to figure out how to send the little prince home, Sokka is thinking something far different. 

  
Why not just deal with their Zuko problem, right here right now? If the brat doesn’t grow up, then they won’t have to worry about Aang being captured or worse by their most persistent enemy.

  
It’s a thought he keeps to himself. He knows what Aang would say, knows he’d never agree to it. Katara _might_ , but even that wasn’t a sure thing. Not since she’s spent the week getting to know the baby version of their biggest obstacle. And she would want Aang opinion, which again, Sokka already knows what he’ll say.

  
So as everyone is sleeping, Sokka carefully picks up his club and slides it into his belt, and gently picks Zuko up to carry him off to the woods. He can at least do him the kindness of letting him die in his sleep. And when Katara or Aang ask what happened to him, he can just say the spirits sent him back.

  
Everyone has their part to play in this war, and if he has to get his hands a little bloody to make sure it _ends_ he will.

**Author's Note:**

> Wether Sokka actually goes through with it is perfectly up for debate ;)
> 
> Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks make my day 💙


End file.
